50 First Kisses
by Ninjasawr
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto lives in a Hawaiin paradise in company with endless woman. He meets Hinata and finds out she has a short term memory lost so she can't remember each individual day. Will Naruto give up or make her fall in love with him each and everyday?
1. Introduction

I finally got some inspiration! Yeah yeah I know...It took me a long time to get inspiration. Hehe.. Hope you enjoy it!

Let's see if you can guess what movie I got the idea from.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto lives in a Hawaiin paradise with the company of endless woman. Well...that is until he meet Hyuuga Hinata. Both Naruto and Hinata enjoy the company of each other and they start feeling a serious relationship coming on. Seeing Hinata the next day, he approaches but gets confused when Hinata doesn't recognise him. At the moment Naruto discovers that Hinata suffers from short term memor loss and can't remember each individual day. Will Naruto give up? Or will he make her fall in love with him all over again, each and everyday.

**50 First Kisses**

* * *

Introduction

One evening two ladies were chatting and laughing with each other. One with short pink hair and green eyes and the other had shoulder hair length brown hair.

"So tell me Sakura, how was Hawaii?"

Sakura: "It was..unbelievable.."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Sakura: "I met this guy.."

* * *

Ino, a woman with long blond hair with pale blue eyes walked through the crowds talking on the phone with her friend.

"It was the best week of my life." Ino says smiling broadly.

* * *

Another woman with long brown hair tied up in buns smiled widely and gushed out excitedly about her vacation.

"Oh you know it was just a little vacation romance.."

"Tenten you have a boyfriend now!"

* * *

In a salon, another woman with blond hair tied in four pig tails was talking to her customer.

"How was he like Temari?"

Temari: "He was so sweet!"

* * *

Ino: "He took me to all these lovely places!"

Tenten: "...he took me scuba diving.."

Ino: "..snorkeling"

Temari: "..mountain climbing.."

* * *

A woman with blond hair and breasts larger than normal woman have was sitting in her office talking on the phone.

"Then Tsunadae what happened?"

"Well we got a little drunk"

* * *

Ino: "He gave me a.."

Tsunadae: "...backrub.."

Sakura: "..slow danced.."

Temari: "..in the rain..."

Tenten: "but it wasn't all just about the kissing..."

Sakura: "You know it ended kind of weird though..."

Tenten: "When I asked for his phone number he told me he was.."

Ino: "married"

Sakura: "..gay"

Temari: "He doesn't believe in phones"

Tsunadae: "He just kind of...ran away!"

Sakura: "you know it's kind of fling but..."

Tenten: "I will never forget my week with.."

Sakura: "Uzumaki Naruto." Looking at her friend with love in her eyes.

Ino: "Uzumaki Naruto." Smiling into the phone

Tsunadae: "Jiraya..." *sigh*

Tenten : "Uzumaki Naruto." She smiles toward the sky.

Temari: "Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto...why didn't you tell me that you were a secret agent?"

Naruto and a cute young lady was standing on a popular dock with boats and tourists crowding around buying ice cream and going into the gift shops. Behind Naruto was the clear waters of Hawaii and many people boating and jet skiing.

Naruto: "Well it's highly secretive and I just...couldn't tell you until I really knew you."

"Well can I call you some day?"

Naruto: "You can call me but I'll be in Peru...crap I wasn't suppose to tell you that." The blue-eyed blond looked at his watch and pushed a button to speak into it.  
"Call one thia is a 187, call blue we got a wolf sleeping at night. He's sleeping on the right and out comes the cookie jar. Glang glang walla walla bing bang zzz."

The young lady looked at him confusingly. "Well can I call you after you get back from Peru?"

Naruto: "I don't think we can be together anymore so I don't think you can do that Maki."

"It's Momoko."

Naruto paused for a second. "I know I changed your name for your protection." Naruto looks around.

Momoko: "Oh.."

"Well we have to go our seperate ways now.." Naruto looks at her nervously.

"Well then good bye." Momoko leans in to give Naruto a kiss when Naruto suddenly pulls back, pushes the button on his watch and says "Got it! Moving out!"  
A jet skiier drives by the dock and Naruto runs and jumps onto the jet skii landing right behind the one who was driving it but had also hurting his privates in the process. Momoko watches him go confusingly.

* * *

Jet skiier: "What the hell is your problem!"

"Just keep going, I'll give you $20 later" Naruto says in slight plain.

Jet skiier: "You got it! How's your balls?"

"Killing me, keep going though."

Naruto turns around and waves good bye to Momoko and Momoko waves back.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. A handsome blond with perfectly tan skin and sparkling blue eyes that matches the waters of Hawaii, he has 3 scars on each side of his face. He was athletically fit and tall. Surprisingly he is currently working as a vet at the famous Konoha aquarium of Hawaii. He goes through woman after woman trying to find his destined lover. He doesn't know though that he's going to find his destined soul mate soon...more like the next day.

* * *

Haha yeah still trying to improve my writing skills. :)  
Buut...any confusion? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Should I continue? Did I spell Tsunadae wrong? I seriously think I did...

Leave your thoughts and advice in a review please :) Critism is welcomed though I dislike it..it helps me improve. :)


	2. Love at First Sight?

Sometimes I wish they never invented facebook...once you're on it you get too lazy to do anything xD

Anyways 2nd chapter! Woo! Thank you for the reviews :D

I do not own Naruto or 50 First Dates ^_^

* * *

**50 First Kisses**

**-Love at First Sight-**

A dolphin jumps up out of the water, performing a perfect front flip before diving back in the water with a splash. Crowds cheer in the background and laughter could be heard across Konoha Aquarium. It is a perfectly sunny day at Hawaii. The waves of the ocean rolled out leisurely, waves that was just perfect for surfers.  
While this lovely weather was being enjoyed by everyone on Hawaii, Naruto can be found in his office, stitching a pale brunette, who has hair that strangely resembles a duck butt.

"Agh! Dobe! I'm a person not a seal!" Sasuke groans painfully. Naruto was stiching up a rather large gash on the side of his best friends stomach.

"Well, I'm a vet not a doctor bastard. So hold still before I accidently poke you in the wrong place."

Sasuke winced, leaned back down, and relaxed, but his face said otherwise as it scrunched up in pain. "Hn."

"You see that kids? Never play with sharks." Several children ages ten to eleven turned around from watching the dolphins swim through the window, and watches the blue-eyed blond stitch up their babysitter.

Naruto shoots them a foxy grin then chuckles, "Hah I can't believe Tsunade made you, the great Uchiha Sasuke, to look after kids." Sasuke turns and shoots him with one of those famous Uchiha death glares that can freeze any person up. Naruto who has seen it billions of times before is unfazed and starts cleaning up his materials and tools.

"Now stop playing with the sharks, I don't want to stitch you up again." Naruto hands Sasuke a tube, "Apply this ointment twice a day, you can do that right bastard?"

Sasuke hn'ed and grabbed his shirt. "Sharks aren't that bad…I have to do a report and I was trying to think of a title for it, when I was accidently bitten."

"Well, you can call it, 'Sharks: That tried to eat my kidney.'" Naruto winks at the kids. All the kids start giggling and as the brunette rolled his eyes and got up from the bed he was laying on. "Alright guys, shut up." Everyone was still giggling, even Naruto's dog, Kyuubi, was barking with excitement.

"Hey! I said be quiet, you too Kyuubi!" Sasuke turns his head to glare at the dog. Sasuke then turns to Naruto, "So tell me dobe, how was that chick from Ohio?"  
"Uh she was okay, just dropped her off at the dock this morning."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow elegantly, "Come on dobe, spill some details." At that moment of the children, who has been whispering to each other, spoke up.

"Sasuke nii-chan, why does your hair look like a ducks butt?" All the children threw in a fit of giggles as Sasuke's eye twitched and turned around to look at the kids in annoyance. Naruto chuckled and walked around to his refridgerator, opening it and pulling out a Dr. Pepper bottle. Sasuke turns to face him once more pulling his shirt over his head and arms.

"You know one of these days…"

"Yeah." Naruto opened his bottle.

"..you're going to show one of those tourists such a good time, she'll want to stay on the island."

Naruto throws Sasuke a bottle of Dr. Pepper, "Whatever bastard."

"It could happen." Sasuke caught the bottle with ease and twisted the cap off.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "mmhmm." Naruto walked around and sat on the couch and Sasuke leaned against the wall, taking a sip of his beverage.

"..and if that happens you wouldn't be able to go on your big boat trip to Sunagakure to see Gaara."

A slight smile showed up on Naruto's face as he thought of his other best friend Gaara, who he hasn't seen for over a year.

"Then you'll be stuck waking up everyday next to a old ugly woman who would keep nagging you at every little thing." Sasukes eyes traveled over to the children who was watching him and Naruto talking, on the look of their faces you can obviously tell that they were thinking about their mother and wondering what Sasuke had said was true.

"Uh just kidding guys." Sasuke winced at the thought of the children telling Tsunade of what he just said.

The youngest of the children spoke up, "About the old part or the ugly part?" all the children giggled. Sasuke was about to say something when a man clad in green spandex with a bowl shape hair and thick eyebrows came rushing in.

"Naruto!" At the mention of his name Naruto turned his head over to the fuzzy eye-browed man.  
"Come! Something is wrong with Gamakichi!" Naruto ran and got his tool box which was filled with medical supplies and quickly followed the man in green spandex.

They rushed past pools that was filled with sea creatures and into the walrus area.  
There were rocks against the wall and there was flat rock ground. A large pool that flowed out and stopped at a glass wall, where many tourists was standing and watching. In the middle of the ground was a giant walrus lieing down, looking sick and groaning.

"Gamakichi! What's going on with you, buddy?" Naruto opened his tool box and took out a stethoscope and put the two ear buds into his ears and quickly took the end of it and put it on the skin of the walrus to listen to his heartbeat.

"Don't be scared, everything is going to be all right. Just stay calm." Naruto said to the walrus soothingly. The green spandex man crouched next to the walrus. Kyuubi came running in barking excitedly, distracting Naruto.  
"Kyuubi! Get out of here, I don't need you to see this." Kyuubi ran back outside and Narutos attention turned back to the walrus.

"Lee," the fuzzy eye-browed man turned to Naruto when his name was called. "I need you to go check the temperature of the pool. Go! Hurry!"  
Rock Lee hurried and got up and ran to the pool, instead of checking the thermometer he jumped in the pool. Narutos' head turned towards the pool and his tilted his head in confusion.

"No Lee! I mean check the thernometor! Nevermind about the temperature now, give me a hand! Let's go!"

Lee and swam back to shore and ran to Naruto who was crouched down and examining the walrus.

"Go get two fishes from the barrel, now." Worried was etched across Naruto's face as Lee said an okay and ran to the fish barrel and took two fishes from the top, then running back to Naruto, presenting the fishes.

"Here." Naruto turned to the two fishes and put a hand on one of the fishes. Naruto shaked his head. "That's a little warm, go to the bottom of the barrel please."

Crowds started gathering up behind the glass as they watch the vet and the green spandex man helping the walrus. Lee ran back to the barrel and dived head in, into the barrel of fish, getting soaked in death fish water and ice. Grabbed a fish and ran back to Naruto and handing him the fish. Naruto grabbed the fish then gently put it in front of the walrus. "Okay that's good, thank you." Naruto then turned to the walrus, "Come on buddy, take the fish."

When the walrus wasn't taking the fish, Lee started freaking out.

"He's not taking the fish!"

"I know, I know!"

"He's not taking the fish! He's not ta-" at that moment, Naruto slapped Lee with the fish he had in his hand. "I know that Lee! Sorry I slapped you with that but you needed a fish slap to calm down. You understand?"

"Yes" Lee breathed in and out.

"Do you understand?" Naruto stood up.

"Yes, fish slap calmed me."

"Okay I'm going to try to get him breathing manually and I need your face up near his mouth to make sure it's working. Are you ready?" "Yes" Lee hurried and got all his knees and hands and went by the walrus's mouth.  
"1, 2, 3!" Naruto pushed on the walrus's stomach but nothing happened.

"Naruto, it's not working!"

"Alright! Alright! We're going to try again and if it doesn't work we're going to have to perform emergency trigademy, we don't want to do that so let's try again."  
Kyuubi ran back in wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3!" Naruto once again pushed on the walrus's stomach and the walrus opened his mouth and started vomiting all over Lee.  
"Ohh!" Naruto scrunched his face up.  
Lee quickly stood up but couldn't move as the walrus kept vomiting. Crowds turned away at the view. Naruto sighed, "Yikes. That is..that is a lot of vomit." Gamakichi finished throwing up and got up, looking healthier.

"This is why I got into this business. To save sea animals." Lee looked like he was going to cry as his stood there covered head to toe with vomit.

"Ah yeah…how about go wash yourself off? Try different body products, it might take the stink away." Naruto watched his friend walked out stiffly before turning to the walrus and smirking. Gamakichi leaned on one arm and put his other arm up and Naruto high-fived him.  
"Yeah high-five is right buddy! I knew you were going to burp but the vomit thing was AWESOME! Hahaha!" Naruto started dancing and the walrus went from one arm to the next, dancing the best that it can. "That's what he gets for stealing my ramen cup noodles! Hahaha!" Naruto turns to his dog Kyuubi, "Kyuubi did you see that?"  
The dog barked in excitement and Naruto kept dancing, laughing, and jumping around.

**-Next day-**

In the ocean, near the islands of Hawaii, a large boat with bright orange sails, went across the water. Wind swept through the hair of a certain blue-eyed blond as he sailed his boat through the Pacific Ocean. Sea water splashed against his boat and smiled. Naruto pulled ropes, put up more sails, and maintained his large boat. Naruto was wearing crème shorts, a white shirt, orange button up shirt with flip flops.

_Captains Log: September 5, 6:15 am_

_I've taken the 'Hokage' around the island ofOahu, it is by far the longest voyage he has taken. The success of this journey would mean she is ready to take the long journey to __Sunagakure, where he can meet his best friend Gaara and meet new sea creat-_

At that moment, the mast of the ship broke I half, but since it was still connected to a bunch of ropes it came swinging down to where Naruto was standing steering. Narutos cerulean eyes widened and dived to the left just before the top half of the mast hit his steering wheel and knocking it into the sea. Naruto looks at the damage before sighing in frustration.

"DAMN IT! Are you kidding me?"

-A few moments later-

Naruto is in a inflatable boat with a engine slowly going back to the island of Oahu. He looks back at his ship, he had anchored it so it would stay in place and not float out to the sea, he then turns back to the front and shakes his head. Disappointment and annoyance was etched across his face.

Naruto continues steering his inflatable boat towards a restaurant he sees that was situated in front of the ocean with a dock. He takes out his cell phone to call the coast guard to tow his boat.

* * *

Naruto enters the restaurant, where he finds out that its name is Ichiraku. When he walks into the restaurant it looks like a modern diner. To the right there are windows that face the ocean with glass tables and chairs next to each window. To the left there was a long counter with chairs lined against it, and room for the waitress to get orders, coffee and drinks. Then there is a wall with a rectangular hole so that the chef and place food out and get orders. You can tell that the restaurant was popular for almost all the seats in restaurant were taken.

Naruto looked around and took a seat on the counter and opened up the newspaper he got right outside of the restaurant.

"Aloha honey, what can I get for you?"

Naruto looks up to see a woman with long wavy black hair, with rich red eyes, wearing a red shirt with black pants and a white apron, smiling at him. She had a pot of coffee in her hand and she walked around to face him properly

"Uhhh, I'll take a cup of coffee I guess."

"You guess?" the woman puts the coffee pot and raises and eyebrow.

"Yeah…I just need to kill some time before the coast guard comes and tow my boat." Naruto smiles slightly.

The woman smiles back, "Okay then, what did you have for breakfast?"

Naruto looks up and thinks, "Uh I had a cup of instant ramen, peanut butter cups….and a gatorade."

The woman looks back with him with a slight frown, "That's not breakfast, I'll get you spam and eggs." She warmly smiles back at him, Naruto nods and return the smile before going back and reading his newspaper. She then turns around and goes up to the chef area and says, "One order of spam and eggs!"

A man with brown hair, red long triangles on each of his cheeks came up to Naruto. Naruto looked up and looked at him. Naruto noticed that he was wearing a brown shirt with hawaiian pants, had a apron on and had a white dog following him around. The man then began speaking, "Hey you like peanut butter cups?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Uhmm yes?"

"Would like me to put peanut butter cups in your eggs?" The man was doing gestures and was smiling a toothy grin.

"Uhmm no?"

The tattoo faced man chuckled then turns around "Peanut butter cups, haha."

Naruto watched the man walk back in the kitchen with the dog trotting behind him, Naruto tilted his head in confusion then shrugs and turned his attention back to his newspaper. Soon something started to shine into Narutos' ocean colored eyes.

"_It's as if somebody is taking something shiny and reflecting it off the sun" _Naruto thought to himself and looked up to find the source.

Just as Naruto thought, it was something shiny and it was reflecting off the sun, a knife to be exact. Naruto's eyes slowly looked up to see who the holder of the knife was and his breath hitched at the sight. The one who was holding the knife, was a young woman who looked like she was in her early 20's. She had silky black hair that reached mid-back, her eyes were a pale white almost as if she was blind. She had pale flawless skin that matched elegantly with her hair. She was wearing booty short jeans, a scoop neck flowy white shirt that had the words "I love you" across it. Matching her outfit was black high heeled strappy sandals. Naruto took in the sight of her slowly.

"_Beautiful" _Naruto thought to himself.

He watched as the black haired waitress came and laid a plate of waffles on her table. Then the pale-eyed girl looked up from what she was reading and smiled slightly at the woman. Naruto's breath hitched again seeing the girl smile.

"I love your haircut Kurenai!"

Kurenai, the one who was serving Naruto smiled back, "Mahalo Hinata." Then she walks away and starts taking orders of other customers.

Naruto watched the girl, Hinata, cut up her waffles and starts making each piece lean against each other making a teepee. Naruto watches in amusement as she stuck coffee stirring sticks in the center then adding coffee in it. Steam came out from through top of the "teepee", which was representing fire being used in a real teepee and smoke coming out through the top. When she finishes and smiles then continues reading her book. Naruto stops reading his newspaper completely and continues watching her.

An old man who sat in the direction Naruto looked at him, then to Hinata, then back to Naruto.

"Are you staring at me or her? Cause you're starting to freak me out."

Naruto then looks at the old man and smirks.

"Just continue eating your pancakes old man." Then Naruto once again glances back at Hinata. His heart was fluttering, Naruto couldn't help but keep glancing at the pale-eyed girl. Watching her just makes him feel so happy inside and his cerulean eyes brightened up as he layed eyes on her.

Could it be? Dare he say it? Is it love at first sight?

* * *

This has been the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I was actually surprised I wrote so much.

Anyways I think I messed up on some grammar -.-" but even if I do try to correct it, my mind makes me think it's all good and that nothing is wrong, so if you see something wrong or doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can learn ^_^

Please leave a review! :)


End file.
